filmnerdfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Blade Runner
(25.06.1982 USA) |PRODUKTIONSLAND= , , |ORIGINALSPRACHE= |ALTERSFREIGABE= |BESETZUNG=Harrison Ford, Rutger Hauer, Sean Young, Edward James Olmos |REGIE=Ridley Scott |DREHBUCH=Hampton Fancher, David Webb Peoples |DREHBUCHVORLAGE=Philip K. Dick ("Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?") |PRODUKTION=Michael Deeley |MUSIK=Vangelis |KAMERA=Jordan Cronenweth |SCHNITT=Marsha Nakashima, Terry Rawlings |CASTING=Jane Feinberg, Mike Fenton, Marci Liroff |AUSSTATTUNG=Lawrence G. Paull |KOSTÜM=Michael Kaplan, Charles Knode |MASKE=Shirley Padgett, Marvin G. Westmore, John Chambers, Bridget O'Neill |GESAMTES TEAM=Full Cast & Crew auf imdb |LÄNGE=117 min. |FARBE= , ( ) |KAMERA2= , Panavision C-Series und Super High Speed Lenses |NEGATIVFORMAT= / Eastman 100T 5247 (Spezial-Effekte), (Eastman 100T 5247) |POSITIVFORMAT= , (blow-up), (2007 "Final Cut" release) |CHEMISCHER PROZESS=Panavision (anamorphic) |LABOR= |SEITENVERHÄLTNIS= (70 mm prints), |TONFORMAT= (70 mm prints), (35 mm prints) }} Handlung Ex-Polizist Deckard (Harrison Ford) erhält den Auftrag, geflohene Replikanten (künstliche Androiden) zu finden und zu töten. Die futuristische Geschichte spielt sich in Los-Angeles im Jahr 2019 ab. *Beschreibung der Handlung auf Wikipedia 380px Entstehung Die Entstehung von Blade Runner war ein langer und mühsamer Prozess. Mehr darüber hier: *Entstehungsgeschichte auf Wikipedia *30 Jahre "Blade Runner" Legende mit Fehlstart Artikel zum 30-jährigen Jubiläum und über den hürdenreichen Weg von Blade Runner auf Einestages, von Benjamin Maack. *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PlUtYO2wL9E On the Edge of Blade Runner Dokumentarfilm über die Entstehung von Blade Runner] *siehe auch Dangerous Days: Making Blade Runner, ein dreieinhalbstündigen Dokumentarfilm über die schwierige Entstehung des Klassikers. Drehbücher *Blade Runner Skript 1980 *Blade Runner Skript 1981 Drehzeitraum *Hauptdrehzeit: 09.03.1981 bis 10. Juni 1981 *Zusatzdreh 1: 06.07.1981 *Zusatzdreh 2: 12.10.1981 Director's Cut und Final Cut *Detaillierter Vergleich des Directors Cut mit der Originalversion auf [[Artikel auf Schnittberichte|Schnittberichte]] *Detaillierter Vergleich des Final Cuts mit dem vorangegangenen Directors Cut auf [[Artikel auf Schnittberichte|Schnittberichte]] Vermarktung Veröffentlichung *Sämtliche Kinostarts in allen Ländern auf imdb Rezeption Kritiken Trotz des unumstreitbaren Kultstatus con Blade Runner, wird der Film bis heute sehr kontroversiell aufgefasst. *Blade Runner - Retirement not Execution Umfangreiche Kritik sowie Deutung und Symbolik von Siegfried König auf Filmzentrale. *Kritik von [[Owen Gleiberman] auf Entertainment Weekly] am 02.10.1992 *Kritik zum Final Cut von [[Peter Hartlaub] im San Francisco Chronicle] am 30.11.2007 *Picks and Pans Review: Blade Runner Kritik von Ralph Novak im People Magazine am 02.08.1982 *I've seen Things People wouldn't believe Kritik von Tim Brayton auf Antagony & Ecstasy am 06.06.2012 *Kritik von [[Emanuel Levy] auf EmanuelLevy.com] *Kritik von [[David Nusair] auf Reel Film Reviews] am 17.12.2007 *Kritik zum Final Cut von [[Ken Hanke] auf Mountain Express] am 20.02.2008 *Kritik von [[Rob Gonsalves] auf eFilmCritic.com] *Kritik zur BluRay bzw. HD-DVD Veröffentlichung von [[John J. Puccio] auf Movie Metropolis] am 19.12.2007 *Once in a blue mood, a great film like 'Blade Runner' is re-released Kritik von Chris Hewitt in der St. Paul Pioneer Press am 30.11.2007 Umsatz Auch die Einspielergebnisse waren für das Studio nicht zufriedenstellend. *Alles über die Umsatzzahlen siehe auf imdb. weitere Weblinks *Offizielle Deutsche Webseite *30 Jahre "Blade Runner" Legende mit Fehlstart Artikel zum 30-jährigen Jubiläum und über den hürdenreichen Weg von Blade Runner auf Einestages, von Benjamin Maack. Standardportale *Blade Runner auf imdb *brmovie umfangreiche Webseite *Blade Runner auf MovieMaze Inhaltsbeschreibung sowie Kritik von Matthias Becker. *Blade Runner auf Wikipedia Handlung, Entstehungsgeschichte, Analysen, über den Directors Cut & Final Cut, Rezeption, Kritiken etc. *Blade Runner auf Rottentomatoes Inhaltsangabe und links zu diversen Kritiken *Blade Runner auf Online Filmdatenbank Kurzbeschreibung, Cast & Crew, Reviews sowie detaillierte Informationen zu Kino/DVD/BluRay und TV Veröffentlichungen in Deutschland und im Ausland. Videos *Original Trailer auf YouTube *Trailer des Directors Cut auf ZUGuide *DVD-Trailer des Final Cuts auf imdb *Trailer des Final Cuts auf Movieplot.de *[[On the Edge of Blade Runner] Dokumentarfilm zur Entstehung von Blade Runner] *Filmausschnitt mit Rutger Hauer auf YouTube Fotos *Bilder zu Blade Runner bei Wikimedia commons *Bilder zu Blade Runner bei imdb Kategorie:Science-Fiction Filme Kategorie:Dramen Kategorie:Thriller Kategorie:Film Noir Kategorie:Filme nach Alphabeth